icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008–09 Slovenian Hockey League season
The 2008-2009 Slovenian Hockey League season was the 18th such season in Slovenia. The competition was mostly made up of teams from Slovenia, but there were two teams from Croatia too. The regular season was the first such season where a non-Slovenian team placed in first. At the end of the regular season the playoffs, also known as the Slovenian Hockey Championship, was held. It was the first playoffs that featured a non-Slovenian team. In the end HK Jesenice won the title. Teams * KHL Medveščak * KHL Mladost * HD mladi Jesenice * HDK Stavbar Maribor * HDK Maribor mladi * HK Alfa * HK MK Bled * HK Slavija * HK Triglav * HS Olimpija * HDD Olimpija Ljubljana (playoffs only) * HK Jesenice (playoffs only) Standings after regular season Playoffs Round 1 KHL Medveščak swept HK Slavija 2-0 in a best of three series. * KHL Medveščak - HK Slavija 9:1 (2:0, 5:0, 2:1) * HK Slavija - KHL Medveščak 1:6 (0:1, 1:3, 0:2) HDK Stavbar swept KHL Mladost 2-0 in a best of three series. * HDK Stavbar - KHL Mladost 3:1 * KHL Mladost - HDK Stavbar 2:4 (0:1, 0:1, 2:2) HK Triglav beat HK MK Bled 2-1 in a best of three series. * HK Triglav - HK MK Bled 5:3 (1:2, 4:0, 0:1) * HK MK Bled - HK Triglav 6:2 (1:1, 3:1, 2:0) * HK Triglav - HK MK Bled 6:0 (1:0, 4:0, 1:0) HS Olimpija swept Jesenice mladi 2-0 in a best of three series. * HS Olimpija - HD mladi Jesenice 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) * HD mladi Jesenice - HS Olimpija 1:3 (0:2, 1:0, 0:1) Quarterfinals HDK Stavbar beat HK Triglav 2-1 in a best of three series. * HDK Stavbar - HK Triglav 2:3 (0:1, 0:1, 2:1) * HK Triglav - HDK Stavbar Maribor 2:3 OT (0:0, 1:0, 1:2, 0:1) * HDK Stavbar Maribor - HK Triglav 7:2 (1:2, 4:0, 2:0) KHL Medveščak swept HS Toja Olimpija 2-0 in a best of three series. * KHL Medveščak - HS Olimpija 3:2 (0:0, 0:1, 2:1; 1:0) OT * HS Toja Olimpija - KHL Medveščak 3:4 (0:1, 2:1, 1:2) Semifinals HK Jesenice and HDD Olimpija joined in, at the semifinals. HK Jesenice swept HDK Stavbar 2-0 in a best of three series. * HK Acroni Jesenice - HDK Stavbar 8:2 (3:1, 4:1, 1:0) * HDK Stavbar Maribor - HK Acroni Jesenice 2:3 (1:1, 1:1, 0:0, 0:1) OT HDD Olimpija beat KHL Medveščak 2-1 in a best of three series. * HDD Olimpija - KHL Medveščak 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) * KHL Medveščak - HDD Tilia Olimpija 3:6 (2:2, 0:3, 1:1) * HDD Tilia Olimpija - KHL Medveščak Zagreb 4:1 (1:0, 2:1, 1:0) Finals HK Jasenice swept HDD Olimpija, 4-0 in a best of seven series. *HK Jesenice : HDD Olimpija 5:2 ( 3:0, 2:1, 0:1) *HK Jesenice - HDD Olimpija 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1, 0:0, 1:0) SO *HDD Olimpija - HK Jesenice 0:2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) *HDD Olimpija - HK Jesenice 1:2 (0:1, 0:0, 1:1) Category:Slovenian Championship seasons Category:2009 in hockey